


Best Friend Squad to the Rescue

by Stegopod



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Shen Comics, shencomix
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Memes, ProZD - Freeform, Shen Comics - Freeform, sungwon cho - Freeform, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: The Best Friend Squad face off against there long time rival Octavia.Possibly for the last time. Maybe. Probably.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	Best Friend Squad to the Rescue

Octavia *standing atop a burning fire station*: You're too late Best Friend Squad. Or should I say BEST FRIEND FRAUDS! After all the city you so valiantly promised to protect is now destined to be reduced to no more than rumble and ash beneath my feet. *Cue Evil Laugh*

Adora *pointing at Octavia while dressed in her magnificent she-ra regalia as her cape billows in the wind*: That where your wrong yet again Evil-Doer, we will stop you with our combined powers off:

Bow *Suited in his royal archers attire, striking his best super hero pose*: Friendship!

Glimmer *Teleports in wielding her fathers legendary staff and adorned in garments befitting a queen*: Harmony!

Catra *Dressed in casual wear with the exception of a black leather bikers jacket, pockets clearly stuffed to the brim with various weapon. Her claws gleam in the firelight as she locks eyes with Octavia*: Unspeakable Violence.

Adora *Raising her sword high in the sky as she lets out her battle cry*: And the great power of all, Love!!!

Octavia *visibly shaking*: Oh, I, uh, see you have acquired a new member, B-best Friend Frauds. No matter, Prepare for battle!


End file.
